White Moon
"White Moon" is the sixth episode of the first season of Marco Polo. It is the sixth episode of the series overall. It was written by executive producer Dave Erickson and directed by executive producer Daniel Minahan. Plot On the eve of an auspicious ceremony, Marco searches for the culprit behind the assassination attempt on Kublai Khan - even as a new one takes shape. Summary As Lady Kokachin - the Blue princess - looks around, a battle rages. Nergui, a slave, tries to convince Kokachin to leave, but she refuses. Kokachin knows her royal blood would protect her from being killed, but she would likely become a member of the Khan's harem. Kokachin strips and commits suicide. Nergui, knowing that her slave status would get her killed, assumes the identity of her former master Kokachin. In the imperial city of the Khan, someone requests an audience with the khan, who is still recovering. It is revealed to be the Blue Princess who joins the khan. The people are in preparation for the White moon festival, an auspicious festival. Kokachin is shown the imperial town by the Queen. She realizes that the people bow in respect because of fear and the Queen and the Khan have lost touch with their people. In Xiangyang, Mei Lin sneaks out to see a few people. She finds out some information that is not good. Back in khan's city, it was found that money was transferred and that a person named Sanga hired the assassin. The finance minister suspected people but was not able to do anything. Marco and Byamba visits Vice-Regent Yusuf to seek advice. It is important for them because it is suspected that a proxy was done for he is very high up in the ranks. Marco continues to learn warfare, this time archery on horseback. Hundred Eyes coaches him on focusing on with flow to kill rather than aiming for the center. In Xiangyang, a coronation ceremony is being prepared for the son of the Empress, now empress Dowager. The Empress welcomes back Fang Zhen, who replaces Sidao. Sidao is banished to the rice paddies to work. In a sex orgy with his concubines, the khan gets in volved with the concubines and deeply enjoys the orgy with a concubine while his wife sits next to him. A concubine opens her mouth, having two blue upper front teeth. She goes of up to the queen and khan, hoping the khan kisses her. The queen is displeased and thus the concubine makes contact. She dies the next day, from the poison from touching the teeth. This was an attempt to kill the khan. Jingim tells his suspicions and evidence to the khan. Kublai rebukes Jingim and berates him to be strong and prove it to the khanate that he can succeed the throne. The ceremony arrives in fashion. Everybody celebrates in fashion and happiness. A lot of people pledge their allegiance, mostly out of fear. At this point, the attempted assassin earlier reveals herself and tries to assassinate the khan. However, there are guards everywhere and she goes no where except to cause a ruckus with the guards. She goes down with an arrow shot by Queen Chabi. Recap Cast Starring * Lorenzo Richelmy as Marco Polo * Benedict Wong as Kublai Khan * Joan Chen as Empress Chabi * Amr Waked as Yusuf * Remy Hii as Prince Jingim * Zhu Zhu as Kokachin * Tom Wu as Li Jinbao "Hundred Eyes" * Mahesh Jadu as Ahmad * Olivia Cheng as Mei Lin * Uli Latukefu as Byamba * with Chin Han as Jia Sidao * and Pierfrancesco Favino as Niccolò Polo Guest starring * Lawrence Makoare as Za Bing * Tan Kheng Hua as Empress Dowager * Esther Low * Shu An Oon as Jing Fei * Corrado Invernizzi as Maffeo Polo * Claudia Kim as Khutulun * Chloe Luthi as Ling-Ling * Nicholas Bloodworth as Tulga * Collin Chou as Fang Zhen * Margi Antonio * Jerrica Lai * Leiffenie Ang as Chang Yang Cast notes * Starring cast member Rick Yune (Kaidu) is not credited and does not appear in this episode. Gallery Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes